


When I'm just the ghost of nothing

by teenage_dystopian_book_nerd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forgetting/Remembering, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_dystopian_book_nerd/pseuds/teenage_dystopian_book_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by forgetting and remembering those who were significant in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm just the ghost of nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts off in 2nd person and then goes to 3rd and back again because I found that these tenses worked better with certain characters and now with others.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from "From now on we are enemies" by fall out boy.
> 
> These characters belong to the very brilliant Maggie Stiefvater.

The Ghost

You watch. You watch as they slowly forget you, piece by piece, time over time. You watch as they pack up your room, act like you were never there. Yet you have left echoes of yourself behind; events that have shaped their lives. Brought them together. Changed them forever. You remember when you whispered those words to a young boy, words that began and shaped a journey:

"You will live because of Glendower. Someone on the ley line has died when they should not, and so you shall live when you should not." Yes, you remember this well.

* * *

**The Ones Left Behind  
**

The Boy Who Once Died But Lived  


He remembers. He shouldn't, yet he does. He remembers a boy with the deepest grey eyes, a boy with blond hair that shone like the halo of an angel. He knows now that the boy was a ghost, and that it was that boy who gave The Boy Who Once Died But Lived his life. The memory that shouldn't be yet is still remembered.

 

The Boy Who Was Once Deaf But Can Hear Now

This boy remembers too. Yet his memories are different- they are of a bright boy, of his own age, laughing, skating, living as well as a dead boy could. This boy remembers a boy who would keep your secrets, of a boy who was a coward at heart. The Boy Who Was Once Deaf But Can Hear Now remembers of a ghost who made him able to hear again in his left ear for the first time in seven long years. He shouldn't, but he remembers.

 

The Girl That Was Freed Of Her Curse

This girl also remembers. She remembers a sweet, charming, caring boy who was killed wrongly by his best friend. She remembers a ghost who brought together an unlikely group of people, who gave them all something in common; love. She remembers a ghost who was her first kiss, a ghost who lifted her killing curse forever. The Girl That Was Freed Of Her Curse is forgetting, but she remembers.

 

The Boy Who Dreamt The World

This boy will always remember. He will remember a best friend- a ghost who liked to be chucked out of windows; a boy who would happily go street-racing with him. He will remember a boy who, when he was once alive, dreamt strange dreams of ravens fighting, flying. He will remember how he once dreamt this boy the world, and how the ghost gave it back to him. Yes, The Boy Who Dreamt The World will always remember this.

* * *

~~The Ghost  
~~ The Memory.

That is all you are now: memories. You are fading. Slowly, slowly. In years to come you will eventually be forgotten. You are an echo of how you used to be, you have left echoes behind you that will slowly fleet away and disappear. That is all you are now. That is all.

A boy. A ghost. A memory. An echo.


End file.
